Maruyama Botan
Maruyama Botan is Tsukuyomi Daiki and Kinjo Miyuki's teammate. His sensei was Shi. Created by RurikoTsukuyomi. Background Botan was orphaned as a young child, his parents having ditched him while on the move. Botan was then picked up by Orochimaru and experimented on. This resulted in not only Botan's split personality, but also the cat ears that he has. It's unknown exactly what experiments were doing, but whatever they were, they caused Botan to become highly afraid of Orochimaru. He managed to escape just barely to Awegakure where he actually changed his name from whatever it was originally. He also hid his cat ears, being rather sensitive about them. He joins the academy there in hopes of having a relatively normal shinobi life. At this point, Botan's split personality had slow reactions and only popped up every so often. Botan didn't make friends because his original personality is shy and careful. He ended up hanging around Daiki and Miyuki in the academy. He eventually graduated with average scores, being put on a Genin team with Daiki and Miyuki. As soon as this happened, however, Botan was exposed to a multiple amount of things that caused his personalities to become more and more haywire. Shi, his abusive sensei, had a high intolerence for Botan's personality switched and often smacked him. Shi also taunted Botan for his odd cat features, making Botan very upset. Daiki eventually convinced him and Miyuki to join him in a revolt against their sensei, killing him. Assassins were sent after them not a day later, causing them to flee the village. Botan didn't seem to mind fleeing, but the drama that was being stirred up greatly upset him, causing his personalities to switch more often. By this point, Botan had developed something that he became very well known for. His maniacal laughter compared to that of a heyna's. It signals the changing of his personalities and also seems to frighten his enemies. In Part I, Botan is shown to have a great interest in Nero. In fact, it's almost an unhealthy obsession. Botan, having been treated poorly and almost like a pet by his teammates, decides he wants Nero to be his pet, but after watching Nero interact with others, he realizes that Nero isn't a pet, but a human, a shinobi as well. Botan still claims he loves Nero with a passion, as if like a little brother or possibly something else. Either way, Botan is forced to leave Nero behind. As time goes on, Botan is still traveling with Daiki and Miyuki, until the encounter international criminal, Kuromura Kotaro. By this point, Botan shows extreme fear for Kotaro and immediately took off after watching his battle with Daiki, in which Daiki loses. Botan flees and ends up taking refuge in Sunagakure, but no one knows he resides there quite yet. Part III Yet to be written War, Cry, Hell In the spin off series in which Nero has his own Genin team, Botan makes several appearances. In one scene, he tackles Nero off a bench while he's eating with his Genin team, embarrassing Nero and causing his Genin team to burst into laughter. Botan leaves a pretty good impression on the Genin and enjoys being around them. At one point in the series, Botan actually moves in with Nero when he gets his own apartment, having no place to go. By this time, most people believe Botan to be dead, so Nero agrees mostly since Botan cleans his apartment and cooks for him. (Rest is yet to be written) Personalities Botan's original and main personality is actually mature and kind. His original personality is compared to that of a Iruka. He loves children and trying to lead a normal life with no drama. He seems happy and cheerful, pretty smart as well. He cares a lot for Nero's well-being and is always backing him up if he's present or not. He acts more like a father and older brother to Nero. Sometimes his affections seem a little over the top and considered romantic, but Botan never really says anything that agrees with this or not. Botan's second personality, the one he developed while with Orochimaru, is very violent and obnoxious. The signalling of the change, his eerie laughter, is common with this personality. His second personality is somewhat childish and annoying. He's bloodthirsty and very fast on his feet. He is very loud and rude, also speaking in third person by this point. This part of his personality is pretty much scary to anyone who's viewed it. Botan's second personality is also very fearful of anyone viewing his cat ears. In fact, he will become extremely enraged and attempt to kill anyone who's seen them. Altogether, Botan is pretty sensitive about his ears and hides them as much as he can. In other personality, Botan is a very good listener and very obedient to those he deems worthy of his servatitude. As for any romantic relationships, none have been officially viewed thus far. Appearance Botan has snow white irises, a bit of a grayish ring around his pupil. His pale teal hair is somewhat styled like Sasuke's, however, it's cut shorter and a little more loose hanging in the back. Botan's ears are a darker teal, the tips of them white. Being sensitive of them, he usually hides them under a baggy hood. In part I, Botan dresses in a dark purple hood with a scarf like part around his neck, but it doesn’t cover his mouth. He also wears a dark aqua green shirt with sleeves that hang at least a foot past his fingertips and dark purple pants with aqua green shins, dark purple ninja shoes and his Awegakure headband around his waist. The symbol on the metal plate is X-ed out. In part II, Botan wears a pure white cloak with a baggy, drawn string hood on his head to hide his ears. The cloak is held shut with a dark purple, metal plate near the drawn string, the sleeves of his cloak wide and billowy, just past his fingertips. The rest of the cloak is open, revealing a dark purple shirt with a fishnet collar that comes around his throat as well as his shoulders. He wears a pair of matching pants that are connected to his shirt, making it a jumpsuit. He wears dark teal ninja shoes with a metal underside. Abilities Botan shows good skill in water ninjutsu, particularly trapping his opponents, then running at them. Curiously, whether this is part of Orochimaru's experimentation or not, Botan is a cannibal. He is more likely to eat his opponents right away than even the Tsukuyomi Clan. Daiki mentions that Botan is not part of the Tsukuyomi Clan, but information dug up by Hioshi suggestions there may be a connection somewhere. Botan doesn't seem to care to know, however. Botan's ability in Taijutsu is slow, but powerful when he hits them. He prefers not to get close to his opponents for fear of them grabbing his hood and tearing it off, shown during the Chuunin Exams in part I, when a Awegakure shinobi takes off his hood and Botan reacts angrily. As for Botan's Genjutsu, it's about average, though he's mostly only good at getting rid of it rather than using it. His skills aren't above that of an average Jounin, aside from his water ninjutsu and cannibalism. Trivia *Botan is the only character by RurikoTsukuyomi that has animalistic features. *His favorite food is Azuki Ice: vanilla flavored ice cream with sweet azuki beans. His least favorite is anything spicy or hot. *Botan's hobbies are reading fantasy/mythology stories, cleaning, and taking care of Nero. *Botan does not wish to fight anyone. *Botan has completed only 168 missions in total: 1 S-rank, 1 A-rank, 22 B-rank, 17 C-rank, and 127 D-rank. *Botan's favorite word is "life". Category:DRAFT